robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: Series 9/Heat 1
The first heat of Series 9 ' was first broadcast on March 19th 2017. It was the first of five heats to determine the finalists of Series 9 of ''Robot Wars. It aired on March 5th, 2017 at 7pmhttps://twitter.com/BBCTwo/status/834418838108241920 The original broadcast on BBC Two was viewed by 1.2 million, down 1.38 million viewers when compared to the first heat of the previous series, although still within the top 20 most watched shows at the time. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Jellyfish vs Nuts 2 vs Rapid vs Terrorhurtz As activate was called, Nuts 2 started spinning on the spot. Terrorhurtz chased Rapid, which moved straight underneath Jellyfish and flipped it high into the air. Jellyfish landed and was pushed by Terrorhurtz as Rapid moved away, only to be shoved by Terrorhurtz themselves. Nuts 2, meanwhile, was being flipped by Matilda's tusks as it was nowhere near any other robot. Rapid pushed Jellyfish without flipping, straight into Terrorhurtz, which slipped underneath the white robot and slammed it with its axe. Jellyfish moved away as Terrorhurtz skulked around, trying to hit Terrorhurtz, only to be carried across the arena on top of Rapid, which had slipped under Jellyfish. Terrorhurtz tried to axe the Nuts 2 minibots, while Rapid slid underneath Jellyfish again, and tried to flip it out of the Arena. Jellyfish landed hard still in the Arena, having been placed at the wrong angle on the flipper. Terrorhurtz came in and slammed its axe onto Jellyfish again. Rapid moved in on Nuts 2 with its flipper still raised from a previous attack. As the flipper closed, one of the flails from Nuts 2 was caught in the flipper, clamping it down. Nuts 2 was carried around the arena, until Rapid lifted its flipper, sending Nuts 2 sliding into Matilda. Matilda attacked with the tusks, but turned around and hit Nuts 2 with her flywheel. Nuts 2 went soaring through the air, and landed outside of the Arena, and was eliminated. Rapid pushed Jellyfish around the Arena, while being pursued by Terrorhurtz. Jellyfish was left writhing in the corner, as Terrorhurtz chased the fleeing Rapid around the arena. Jellyfish was deemed to be immobile, and was counted out, allowing Rapid and Terrorhurtz to qualify. Qualified: '''Rapid & Terrorhurtz Aftershock vs Crank-E vs Sabretooth vs TMHWK Aftershock spun its disc up to speed. Crank-E moved towards Aftershock, and a push from TMHWK moved Crank-E into Aftershock's disc. Crank-E was thrown up and over, landing on its side. Aftershock hit the Scottish robot multiple times in succession, driving it towards Shunt. With Crank-E wedged in on Shunt's scoop, Aftershock's attacks caused damage, rather than movement, as three more hits ripped armour plating off Crank-E. Meanwhile, TMHWK was stationary in the middle of the Arena as Sabretooth attacked with its drum. The plastic buffering on the side-armour of TMHWK was ripped up as TMHWK tried to show signs of life by firing its axe. Sabretooth got underneath TMHWK and pushed it around the Arena, as Aftershock hit the button, which opened the pit. A battered and long-immobilised Crank-E was pushed over the spikes into Shunt by Aftershock. Sabretooth pushed TMHWK into the CPZ, where the loose plastic armour of TMHWK was ripped off. An immobile TMHWK was flipped by the Arena Spikes, and was counted out. Meanwhile Shunt pinned Sabretooth on the arena wall just before Cease was called, leading the team to be confused as to whether or not they had qualified, but Aftershock and Sabretooth progressed. Qualified: Aftershock & Sabretooth Head-to-Heads Terrorhurtz vs Sabretooth Terrorhurtz immediately slammed into Sabretooth and started pushing it into a corner. The drum bounced off Terrorhurtz' strong front armour, as the axe struck the top of Sabretooth, before another strike got it wedged in the side of Sabretooth. Sabretooth was pushed back, but managed to get away enough to spin its drum up to full speed. Terrorhurtz mistimed a charge and hit the wall, exposing its weaker rear. Sabretooth took the chance, ripping off Terrorhurtz's tail in one hit, before spinning it over as it turned around. With Terrorhurtz pinned against the wall, Sabretooth dug into the polycarbonate rear, removing the armour and getting into the workings of Terrorhurtz. Terrorhurtz managed to escape, and circled the arena while trying to avoid damage. It charged back in, but the loss of the tail made Terrorhurtz rear up, so Sabretooth was able to flick it up again with the drum. Sabretooth positioned itself under Terrorhurtz, which vented smoke as it landed. Sabretooth retreated, and Terrorhurtz seemed to lose function of one of its wheels. Sabretooth tried to push Terrorhurtz, but its drum wasn't on, and Terrorhurtz tried to attack with its axe, but missed. Terrorhurtz spun, trying to get positioned for an attack with the axe, but the loss of the tail meant Terrorhurtz reared up instead of landing a hit. After a quick discussion, the Sabretooth team decided to activate the tyre, which selected Rogue House Robot. This allowed Shunt to attack Terrorhurtz where it was, as Shunt's axe landed directly on the axe mechanism of Terrorhurtz. Shunt shoved Terrorhurtz into the wall, and after a slam by Sabretooth, cease was called as Terrorhurtz was deemed immobilised. Winner: Sabretooth (3 points) Aftershock vs Rapid The robots met in the middle of the Arena, and Rapid was the first under the other, pushing Aftershock back towards the Arena side-wall. Aftershock was flipped up, and after bouncing off the wall, landed on the floor flywheel-first. This righted Aftershock in a shower of sparks. Rapid's flipper hadn't been closed, so Aftershock's first attack just grazed the raised flipper. Rapid was then hit on the side, spinning it away. Rapid moved towards the front of Aftershock, but twice, the flywheel hit Rapid's flipper first. On the third hit, Rapid was catapulted over. Rapid tried to right itself with its flipper, but landed upside-down again, immobile. Aftershock stayed back and collected the win. Winner: Aftershock (3 points) Aftershock vs Sabretooth After suffering damage to its drum weapon against Terrorhurtz, the Sabretooth team were hoping their professionally bodged repairs would allow the drum to not lose any effectiveness. Immediately, Aftershock charged in and tore chunks off the side of Sabretooth. Aftershock pursued Sabretooth across the Arena, until it was turned over by the floor flipper. With previous damage piling up, Sabretooth was unable to run inverted. Aftershock drove in and hit the rear of Sabretooth, landing five successive blows before turning Sabretooth over. Another hit left the top armour dangling off, but Sabretooth managed to drive away. Sabretooth opened the pit, but seemed to get stuck near the wall. Sir Killalot pushed it away, as Aftershock came in again, tearing great chunks out of Sabretooth's rear and immobilising it. Aftershock turned Sabretooth over, before two final hits barraged Sabretooth across the arena, throwing shards of the yellow robot all over the arena, to the dismay of Esme Stroud, and even Ian Thomas, but Aftershock collected a belligerent win by knockout. Winner: Aftershock (3 points) Terrorhurtz vs Jellyfish Before the battle, Rapid had sustained damage to its wheel and bearings that could not be repaired in time, and the team forfeited. Therefore, Jellyfish was reinstated, after surviving for longer than Nuts 2 in their group battle. Rory Mangles and Alex Shakespeare of Team Nuts joined Jellyfish's team for the remainder of the competition. Terrorhurtz slipped underneath Jellyfish instantly, and hit it with the axe on top. Terrorhurtz pushed Jellyfish into the wall and retreated, but this blow had immobilised Jellyfish immediately, shattering a speed controller. Terrorhurtz came in for one more hit, removing a googly eye from Jellyfish, before Cease was called, and the three points were awarded to Terrorhurtz. Winner: Terrorhurtz (3 points) Aftershock vs Terrorhurtz Terrorhurtz, now sporting one of Jellyfish's googly eyes as a trophy, was fastest out, and tried to get behind Aftershock to push it away. A mistimed spin allowed Aftershock to attack the weaker rear of Terrorhurtz, sending shards of polycarbonate everywhere. Terrorhurtz turned back, and rode up the front of Aftershock, as contact with the disc caused both robots to recoil. Terrorhurtz helped trap Aftershock between the wall and Shunt's scoop. As Shunt backed off, Aftershock pushed Terrorhurtz into the wall, and scored two more hits on the front of Terrorhurtz. Terrorhurtz pushed back, but Aftershock managed to get a small portion of its opponent onto the floor flipper as it was fired. The flipper raised Terrorhurtz enough for Aftershock to strike the base of Terrorhurtz, throwing it high into the air. Terrorhurtz's axe was stuck in the 'fired' position as it retreated from Aftershock, skating around the arena spikes, which Aftershock rode up and was flipped by. A strike from the flywheel on the ground was enough to right it though. The two pushed head on and were trapped in a mini-stalemate, with Aftershock causing light grazes on Terrorhurtz's front, until the axe came down on the flywheel mechanism, whereby the two separated. Aftershock hit the front of Terrorhurtz four times as it tried to push back, but a final hit sent Terrorhurtz tumbling away. With the axe damaged, Terrorhurtz was immobilised, and Aftershock scored 3 points for the third successive battle. Winner: Aftershock (3 points) Sabretooth vs Jellyfish Jellyfish was faster out of the blocks, as it moved towards a clearly limping Sabretooth. Sabretooth was caught in the grasp of Jellyfish as it started getting going. Jellyfish pushed it around until Sabretooth showed enough life to get out, mounting a small attack on the side. Sabretooth hit Jellyfish with its drum again, but recoiled up and over Jellyfish. The Northern Irish robot pushed back, and tried to manoeuvre Sabretooth into Sir Killalot, but a hit from the drum again launched Sabretooth forwards and over Jellyfish - this is because the team had mistakenly wired the drum to spin in the wrong direction. Both robots skirted around each other, until Jellyfish managed to get its clamp working, trapping Sabretooth in its grasp. Sabretooth was struck there for a while, until it spun around on the flame pit and a hit from the drum was enough to separate the two. Sabretooth was trapped on a bent pole on the back of Jellyfish. Sir Killalot came in and separated the two, but both got trapped in and around the closed pit. Sabretooth drove on top of Jellyfish, trapping and immobilising both robots. The judges, split 2-1, gave the two points to Jellyfish. Winner: Jellyfish (2 points) Final Table NOTE: Rapid withdrew on 0 points, and are not included in the final table. Heat Final Aftershock vs Sabretooth Sabretooth drove towards Aftershock, and turned sideways. As the flywheel of Aftershock hit Sabretooth, it was bounced away violently. After being glanced by its opponent, Sabretooth turned into the claws of Sir Killalot who held it over the flame pit. Aftershock hit Sabretooth again on the rear, taking another chunk of armour off. Sabretooth writhed one more time, and Aftershock hit its opponent one more time to make sure it was immobilised. Cease was called and Aftershock ended the heat undefeated. Heat Winner: Aftershock Trivia *According to audience reports, this heat was treated as Heat 2 during filming, suggesting that the decision to air this heat first was made at a later point. *Terrorhurtz, Nuts and Robin Herrick also appeared in the first heat of Series 8. **This was also the second time that Terrorhurtz and Sabretooth appeared in the same heat, though this time they are not in the same melee. *For the second series in a row, Terrorhurtz finished the head-to-heads in joint second, but didn't progress due to losing its battle with the other second placed finisher. References Category:Series 9 Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation Category:Episodes in which two Robots fought Three times Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged